


Surprises

by toesohnoes



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day, so Astrid drags Peter into a supply closet. He makes sure to repay the favour later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

With a sudden tug at his wrist, Peter finds himself dragged through the unnoticeable door.

There are shelves all around them, and pens and blocks of paper and envelopes and -

And Astrid.

She's really more important than the stationary stash, especially as she is dropping to her knees in front of him, eyes focused on his groin as she pulls his jeans open. He calls her name - whispers it, actually, hissed through his teeth since he's not quite sure what's going on here - and she looks up at him with a sweet, wicked smile on her full lips.

"There's nothing going on today," Astrid says, and Peter thinks that maybe that is her way of saying that she's bored, but then his cock is out and her mouth is on it and he's not really think of anything at all any more.

Her tongue is as hot as fire and she knows exactly how to make Peter fall silent. He thumps back against the shelves and feels them digging into his back, but he can't react to it, can't care when all that he can focus on is the way that Astrid moves her head, unbelievable suction dragging him quickly towards the edge.

Too quickly, he loses his control and he taps at her shoulder, letting her know. She pulls back and finishes him off with her hand, looking up at him with unexpected mischief in her warm eyes until the sight of it and the feel of her tight grip makes him come, spilling with a barely restrained cry.

She's up on her feet within a moment, placing a kiss on his cheek by rising to her toes. "You can pay me back later," she suggests, before she is out of the door without giving him a chance to pull his thought together again.

He's not sure quite what just happened.

He is definitely sure that he liked it.

*

Before they go home for the night, he corners her in the university's kitchenette while she is making tea for Walter. Pinning her against the counter, he grins against her lips as she looks up at him, her brown eyes large and expressive. Their mouth brush together, not kissing, not yet.

"Payback time?" Astrid asks, with that welcome hint of excitement in her voice.

He hums in agreement, reaching out to unclasp the front of her trousers, slipping his hand inside past the neat hem of her shirt. There's a smug smile threatening to take over his face - because he finds her wet against his fingertips, slippery and hot.

"You've been looking forward to this," he observes, as his fingers slide over her labia, tracing her thoroughly. She reaches back to hold onto the counter as if she needs the support if she wants to stay upright, and that keeps him smiling.

Brushing his mouth feather-light against her mouth, his fingers open her up and find her clit, pressing down against that nub and rubbing against it. She shivers throughout her entire body and leans heavily back against the counter. He follows her, pressed tight against her form, and thinks that he can't wait until they go home for the night - he can leave Walter in their hotel room and creep over to hers, if he can slip away quietly enough.

"Peter," she gasps, in that way he knows she does when she's about to come, so he steps up the pressure, and speeds up as well - there isn't a lot of time before Walter or Olivia will come looking for them.

When he feels her body begin to twist and tremble he pushes forward, swallowing her cries into a kiss as he lets her ride through it, beautiful and sweet-tasting in the throes of her bone-shaking climax.


End file.
